


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Dragon Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Interspecies Romance, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Photographer Youngbae, Quickburn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P. & Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**3:35 PM**

"Are you sure that this is safe hyung?"

Youngbae looked over at Seungri,who was sitting in the passenger's seat while the older of the two drove."Why wouldn't it be?He asked and Seungri made a face."People have gotten lost in these woods hyung."The younger pointed out."I'm just worrying about our safety is all."


End file.
